


How Aladdin Ended Up With Snow White

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [7]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	1. 1

Hey. My name's Beck and I'm 9. I live at 37 West Avenue in New York. I'm an only child so things can get pretty boring around here. Lucky for me my best friend Sydney lives right next door. I guess she's pretty much my only friend too. She's awesome though! She's my favourite person in the whole world. Sydney has blue eyes and blonde hair. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, mum says we liked each other right from birth. All I know is she's super fun! We do everything together. Our favourite thing to do is go to the park. The nearest park has LOADS to do! There's a swing set and a slide and a climbing frame and a zip wire and a sea saw. There's also this huge field where Sydney and I like to play tag and catch and Frisbee and Football and all our other favourite games. It's great for picnics too so my family often spends the day there when the weather's nice. Sydney's family comes too. Our parents are best friends just like us.

I like where I live. It's close to school, close to the beach and the park and to the shops. The people 'round here are nice too; there just aren't many kids. I'm pretty sure it's just Sydney and me for a few blocks. I guess that's a shame but I'm happy spending time with her. Sometimes I get bored when she's ill so maybe it'd be nice to have another kid around but whatever. My best friend and I do just fine.

Sometimes Sydney and I fight. I don't like those times. Dad says that all friends fight, that still doesn't mean it's fun. I think Sydney and me must be awesome friends because our fights never last long. Sydney told me she had another friend before she moved here. They had a fight and never made up. Hearing that made me sad. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Sydney. But everything's good now.

Oh! I gotta go, mum says dinner's ready. We've got burgers! Yum!

Beck


	2. 2

Hey, it's been a few years since I wrote in here. I just need somewhere to let out whatever this is I'm feeling. It's Beck again, if you hadn't guessed. I'm thirteen now and before you ask, no the feeling I have is NOT love. I'm certain, because I don't feel good. I feel terrible. Four years back, there was something I should've written in here, but I'm glad I didn't. Remember Sydney? Yeah, we started dating. She was pretty, blue eyes and blonde hair and all. But her personality wasn't. She used to be nice, I told you about it. But then I guess we grew up. I grew out my hair, and built up my muscles a bit. Girls started to fancy me, which was weird. Because it had always just been Sydney and me. And she'd never fancied me, we even joked about it. We said it was gross. I don't think I changed all that much, but I know she did. She got a full figure, and gained a fully-fledged bitch attitude to accompany it. She asked me out before that attitude set in, and I figured 'Yeah, why not?' So I said yeah. It was then that she changed. So sudden, like someone had flicked a switch in her brain.

When we started high school she became one of the 'populars' and by connection I did too. We had one difference in our opinions though. I never thought this made me any different. I didn't care if people were popular or not, if I liked someone I liked them and I was going to be their friend. She had pretty much the opposite view. She was as far the other way as you could get. Anyone that wasn't popular sucked. And she disliked anyone who didn't know her, even the new kids. Beauty was the most important thing, and I think she started to become worryingly obsessed.

She never treated me that badly, but we never had a proper relationship. Today I'd had enough. So I ended it.

It didn't go well. She slapped me and shouted at me. But she always wants to cause a scene to be the centre of attention, so I didn't really take much notice. People stopped and stared, then she stormed off. Her little clique of Barbies followed obediently and I waved goodbye. When she was gone, everyone began to continue slowly with what they were doing previously. And that was it. Nothing else became of it. Only that I was single, I knew the girls would start asking me out soon. But I was happy. And I still am.


	3. 3

Today was my first day at Hollywood Arts. Hi by the way. I got a little lost. The bell had gone and I didn't want to be late. Especially with the teachers name. 'Sikowitz' I didn't know how he'd react if I was late. But everyone else seemed to know where they were going so they zoomed off, leaving me alone in the hallway. I'd looked for my classroom earlier and it wasn't on the left side of the school, so I headed right. I rounded the corner and jogged straight into someone. Looking up I realised it was a girl…and I'd just chucked her coffee all over her top. She froze.

"I am so sorry."

She didn't reply, her mouth still open slightly from where she was about to drink before we'd crashed. Then she spoke.

" Oh. ."

"I'm so sorry, can I help you?" I tried desperately to help, thinking she was from the older years, though she didn't really look it.

"No!" she yelled

"Sorry, this is my first day." I explained

"Clearly." But she wasn't shouting anymore. Her voice softened even more and her eyes flicked shut.

"Mine too."

"Really?" she nodded

"I'm Beck." I held out my hand.

She dropped her recently emptied coffee cup and stomped on it before sighing and shaking my hand.

"Jade."

"I'm really sorry Jade."

"Yeah, well." She shrugged, but she didn't seem mad. "I'm gonna go clean up. Later." And she left.

I thought for a moment before remembering I had to find my class. I continued along the hall a few steps, avoiding the coffee puddle on the way.

I'd been walking for what must have been ten minutes when I realised I'd done a full circle back to the main hallway. Looking right again I noticed there was one door I hadn't checked. That was my room. I knew it before I looked; that was just my luck. I folded up the small (useless) map and put it in my pocket. Then I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It flew open immediately and a man who looked to be wearing pyjamas stood in the doorway.

"You must be Beck?!" He bellowed. I nodded and began to appologise for being late.

"Stop!" he held out his hand. "Do not appologise, you're new. I am old and I'm always late. Just enter!" he stepped aside. I walked in and instantly locked eyes with the one person I knew. Her head was up, I gathered she'd heard my name and recognised it from earlier. Jade. I smiled for a second and winked at her. A miniscule smile played on her lips too. I found the empty seat on the opposite side of the class and sat down. 'Sikowitz' started the class and I found my attention rapidly drawn away from Jade and into the eventful 'lesson'. I hoped I would get to speak to her again though.


End file.
